La Fille au yeux arcenciel
by Dogywoman
Summary: Pein est crevé, il rentre de mission et il trouve quoi? Vous le saurez en lisant ma nouvelle fic. merci Pein OOC
1. Prologue

La fille aux yeux arc-en ciel

Disclamer : Les perso ne sont pas à moi à par Tsukuyomi.

Couple : je ne sais pas peut être Itachi X…. Ou alors Sasuke X….

Pour le contexte, ce n'est pas tout à fait le même que dans le manga, ce n'est pas non plus les mêmes membres dans l'Akastuki, les miens sont :

Pein n'est pas le chef et là il a dans les 20 ans pour le prologue, Itachi n'est pas encore là, il est trop jeune pour le prologue, Deidara, Kisame, Sasori c'est pareil, Carine est déjà là et a le même age que Pein, Orochimaru vient de partir et enfin le chef Tobi.

* * *

Prologue

Pein rentrait d'une mission très importante. C'était une nuit de pleine lune, le ciel était clair et l'astre magnifique. Le jeune homme était éreinté par sa mission, et était encore à quatre heures de route du repaire. Il connaissait un petit lac qui n'était pas très loin alors Pein eu envie de se rafraîchir.

Il alla au lac et commença à se baigner quand tout à coup il entendit du bruit puis des cris de nourrisson. Le jeune homme parti voir ce qui se passait quand il tomba sur un corps de femme morte avec un bébé dans les bras qui gesticulait dans tout les sens en pleurant. Alors il pris le petit bout et le plaça délicatement dans ses bras. Le bébé se calma aussitôt et le regarda de ses petit yeux couleur arc-en-ciel ce qui intrigua fort Pein. Mais tout à coup le bébé se remis à pleurer d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus fort, Pein lui donna son doigt à sucer mais le nourrisson continua à gindre, tout à coup le jeune devint blanc comme un linge puis dans un éclaire de lucidité, en sentant les fesses du bébé Pein chancela mais heureusement il se rattrapa de justesse pour ne pas faire tomber l'enfant.

Il alla chercher ses affaires pour essayer de le changer. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que le bébé était en faite une petite fille. Il finit de la changer puis la regarda de plus prêt pour voir qu'elle avait bien des arcs-en-ciel dans les yeux et les cheveux de couleur blanc comme neige et la peau rose très pâle avec les lèvres rouge sang. Pein se décida à la garder puis lui donna un nom qui restera le sien jusqu'a la fin.

Pein : Tu t'appelleras désormais Tsukuyomi en hommage à cette nuit.

Puis le jeune homme parti au repère avec son petit paquet dans les bras après avoir enterrer la mère et récupérer toutes ses affaires. Il arriva dans la cachette peu de temps après, revigorer par sa baignade, et alla voir le chef de l'Akastuki pour lui parler de Tsukuyomi et ils décidèrent d'un commun accord que personne ne devrait savoir que c'est une fille jusqu'à qu'ils ne puissent plus le cacher au yeux des autres du groupe.

Et c'est comme sa que commença la nouvelle vie de la petite fille ou plus tôt du petit « garçon » au sein de l'organisation.

A suivre.

* * *

Je dédit cette fic à ma Ca-chan que j'adore qui se reconnaîtra en lisant sa !

Voila Voili Voilou

Kiss

Dogy

PS : Et je remercie ma très chère béta-lectice.


	2. Chapitre 1

La fille aux yeux arc-en-ciel

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, à par Tsukuyomi et Carine.

Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre est important, sans vraiment l'être mais bon vous verrez. Et merci beaucoup pour les reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir. C'est l'une des premières fic, donc je suis un peu nerveuse, mais savoir que des personnes l'ont lu ça rassure

Note de la bêta lectrice : salut, c'est Mirty91 (_M91_) ! J'ai essayé de corriger toutes les fautes, mais si j'en ai laissé passé, je suis désolé !

* * *

Chapitre 1

Huit ans avaient passé depuis que Pein avait adopté Tsukuyomi. Ensemble, ils passaient des jours heureux, entre les entraînements, les réunions de l'Akastuki et leurs moments en « famille ». Tout cela malgré leur secret.

Flash Back :

Pein arriva en trombe dans le bureau du chef, un paquet dans les bras. Le chef était assis à son bureau, lisant tranquillement.

**Le chef** : Pein, que t'arrive-t-il ? Un problème ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

**Pein** : Ma mission s'est très bien passée. Par contre, j'ai trouvé ceci au bord du lac.

Sur ce, il dévoila le bébé endormi.

**Pein** : Elle était dans les bras d'une femme morte, le crâne défoncé. L'endroit portait des traces de lutte récente, ainsi que beaucoup de sang. Au milieu, se trouvait cette femme, avec l'enfant dans les bras. Vu sa tenue, elle devait être ninja, mais je n'ai pas trouvé son bandeau frontal, et n'ai donc aucun idée de son village d'origine.

Le chef réfléchit aux trois solutions qui se proposaient à lui. La première était de tuer le bébé, la deuxième de l'élever comme une fille normale et de s'en faire une servante, et la dernière, sans doute la plus judicieuse à son esprit, était de l'élever en tant que garçon pour pouvoir l'entraîner à être ninja au sein de l'organisation, sans qu'il n'y ait de problème ou de projet de meurtre.

**Le chef** : Bon, nous allons la garder. MAIS elle sera élevée et présentée aux autres comme un garçon, et ce jusqu'à ce que sa condition ne soit visible. Normalement, à ce moment, elle sera assez forte pour se défendre toute seule. En tout cas, je l'espère pour elle.

Pein hocha la tête en signe d'accord. De toute façon, il n'avait pas tellement le choix. Puis il sortit du bureau avec le bébé dans les bras.

Fin de Flash Back

Pein sourit en repensant à tous cela : oui elle avait bien grandi, cette gamine, s'amusant à se cloner pour jouer. En même temps, il se rappela des premiers mots de Tsukuyomi, qu'elle avait prononcé lors de son deuxième anniversaire.

Flash back

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Tsukuyomi : elle fêtait ses 2 ans. Tous les membres de l'Akastuki étaient réunis dans le salon, qui était très spacieux. Les murs et le plancher fait de pierre brute et le sol recouvert de tapis aux motifs géométriques. Dans un coin, se trouvaient plusieurs portes, donnant sur un couloir qui menait aux chambres. Plus loin, se tenait une grande table, et, à sa gauche, une vaste bibliothèque remplie de livre en tous genres. Pour terminer, des canapés et des fauteuils lui faisaient face.

Pour une fois, Carine avait fait un magnifique gâteau trois chocolats, avec des éclats de praline a l'intérieur. Tout le monde était d'ailleurs étonné, car d'habitude elle savait à peine se faire cuire un œuf (_Mirty91__ : ne me confond pas avec Laura !)._

Tsukuyomi ne savait pas encore parler, mais elle souriait tout le temps et à tout le monde, ce qui était assez drôle. Au moment du dessert, Carine partie chercher le gâteau surmonté des deux bougies, et le rapporta en chantant. Tout le monde se joignit à elle pour chanter. L'enfant, quant à elle, tapait dans ses petites mains en riant de plus belle. Quand les adultes terminèrent de chanter, elle souffla, avec l'aide de Pein, les deux grosses bougies. Ceci accomplit, Tsukuyomi tendit les bras vers Carine et essaya de dire quelque chose. Tout le monde retint son souffle, pour entendre ses premières paroles.

**Tsukuyomi** : K… Ka… Ka…

Le bambin commença à s'énerver et devint tout rouge. Soudain, cela sorti d'un coup !

**Tsukuyomi** : KAKA ! (_M91__ : Dogy, je vais te tuer...)_

Carine devint blanche comme un linge, puis verte, pour terminer rouge. Les membres connaissaient assez la jeune femme, et surtout les surnoms qui la mettaient dans une rage folle. Mais, extraordinairement, elle resta calme devant Tsukuyomi, et la regardait sans la moindre animosité, avec un sourire tendre sur les lèvres (D : chose très rare voire irréaliste / M91 : comment ça ? Mais, je souris tout le temps à ce qui est mignon ! Si je ne te souris pas, c'est de ta faute ! XP ). Carine prit Tsukuyomi dans ses bras, et lui fit faire l'avion, avant de la serrer contre elle.

**Carine** : À partir de maintenant il n'y aura que toi qui pourras m'appeler comme ça ! (_M91__ : nooooon ! Personne n'a le droit !)_

Puis elle regarda les autres avec un regard tellement féroce que personne n'osa la contredire ou se moquer. Ainsi, à part Tsukuyomi, plus personne ne la surnomma ainsi.

Fin de Flash Back

Pein rigola à ce souvenir, puis proposa à Tsukuyomi de rentrer pour dormir dans leur chambre à eux.

A suivre…

* * *

Voila Voili Voilou

Kiss

Dogy

Mirty 91 : maintenant que c'est finit, court, car, si je t'attrape, je te tue ! Je te noie ! Je te découpe en morceaux !! Je t'écartèle !!!! PERSONNE n'a le droit de m'appeler ainsi !! Grrrrrr...


	3. Chapitre 2

La fille aux yeux arc-en-ciel

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, à part Tsukuyomi et Carine

Note de l'auteur : Je suis désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai eu de gros, très gros problème d'ordinateur, ainsi qu'avec internet. Donc voila enfin la suite de ma fic. Encore désolé pour l'attente et bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plait.

* * *

Chapitre 2

Tsukuyomi avait maintenant 14 ans : elle avait grandi et perdue ses rondeurs de petite fille, s'était affinée. Elle avait également pris des muscles et de la souplesse grâce aux nombreux entrainements intensifs que lui faisait subir Pein et Carine. Mais un jour, le moment fatidique arriva. Le moment que Pein et le chef redoutaient par dessus tout. Le jour des toutes premières règles de Tsukuyomi.

Cela ce passa une semaine après l'arrivée de nouveaux membres dans l'organisation. Ils se prénommaient respectivement Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori et arrivaient après la mort subite de quatre membres de l'Akastuki.

Le premier, Itachi, avait seize ans, les cheveux longs noirs ébènes attachés par une lanière de cuir. Il avait les yeux noirs corbeau soulignés de cernes, elles-même accentuées par un trait noir, mais gardait son Sharingan en permanence activé, donc personne ne connaissait vraiment sa véritable couleur d'yeux. Itachi venait de Konoha No Kuni. Le jeune homme était habillé avec la tenue réglementaire de l'Akastuki, un t-shirt noir, un pantalon noir, des guêtres beiges, des sandales noires et enfin le manteau noir avec nuages rouges.

Le second, Kisame, lui, avait dix-neuf ans, une peau bleue et des branchies aux niveaux des pommettes - Tsukuyomi l'appelait d'ailleurs " l'Homme poisson " à cause de ça. Il venait de Kiri No Kuni, et avait toujours avec lui un gros sabre qu'il appelait " peau de requin ". Il portait aussi la tenue réglementaire.

Le troisième, Deidara, avait seize ans, les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus. Il était très efféminé, ce qui lui valait des remarques de tous les membres de l'organisation, surtout de Tsukuyomi qui se vengeait sur lui des remarques des autres sur sa propre personne. Il venait d'Iwa No Kuni. Le jeune homme se plaisait à appeler sa technique de l'art éphémère au grand damne de son coéquipier.

Ce dernier, Sasori, était l'un des plus mystérieux : très peu de personne connaissait son véritable âge, même si on le situé dans la vingtaine. De même, personne n'avait jamais vu ce corps qui se cachait derrière sa marionnette. Il venait de Suna No Kuni.

Tsukuyomi était en plein entrainement à l'arme blanche avec Pein, sous les regards, attentifs pour certains, et ennuyés pour d'autres. Après deux heures d'entrainement intensif, la jeune fille commença à fatiguer et cela se voyait : le nombre d'entailles augmentait considérablement par rapport au début de la séance. Pourtant la quantité de sang qu'il y avait sur ses jambes n'était pas proportionnel par rapport au nombre de ses blessures. Et Tsukuyomi avait eu très mal au ventre toute la journée, comme si on lui plantait des milliards d'aiguilles dans le ventre en même temps.

Mais, en tant que shinobi, elle ignora la douleur et continua le combat. Mais au moment où Pein lança une attaque, la douleur fut si intense qu'elle se plia en deux, juste une seconde. Mais cette seconde l'empêcha d'éviter le poing de son mentor, qui l'envoya valser à des mètres de là.

Surpris, tout le monde stoppa ses mouvements. Le temps s'arrêta un instant, pour que chacun puisse assimiler ce qui venait de se passer.

Carine fut la première à se remettre du choc, et elle se précipita vers la jeune fille en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « shinobi ». Elle la prit dans ses bras, constatant que la jeune fille était assommée.

Carine : NON MAIS SA VAS PAS DANS TETE, IL T'A DIT QU'IL NE POUVAIT PAS CONTINUER !!!! ! JE VAIS TE TUER !!!!!!

Mais Pein se souciait de Carine comme de sa première chemise, étant donné qu'il était largement beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Non, celle qui l'inquiétait c'était Tsukuyomi, évanouie par terre avec un flux régulier de sang coulant de ses jambes. C'est donc sans crainte de la colère de Carine qu'il partit à sa rencontre pour prendre dans ses bras Tsukuyomi et la porta dans sa chambre afin de la soigner.

Après avoir soigné les blessures sur ses jambes et le reste de son corps, il découvrit que le sang continuait de couler à très faible débit et se mis à réfléchir intensément quand tout à coup un éclair de génie le traversa sans s'arrêter. Il commença à comparer l'âge de Tsukuyomi par rapport au moment où commence la pré-puberté. Puis, il essaya de ne pas paniquer et envoya un message au chef pour le faire venir afin de lui expliquer le comment de la situation. Entre temps la jeune fille tenta de sortir des songes malgré la douleur intense au ventre qu'elle ressentait. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle pue voir Pein et le chef en grande conversation à propos de chose à dire et ne pas dire sur les règles et la puberté. A ce moment là, Tsukuyomi fit signaler son réveil aux deux personnes présentes dans la chambre.

Pein : Ah, enfin tu es réveillée. Je dois te laisser deux minutes avec le chef il va te parler de quelque chose d'important pendant que je vais chercher Carine.

Tsukuyomi : Hm mm … D'accord.

Le chef : Donc… voila… Depuis plusieurs jours tu te plains de maux de ventre intenses, et… euh… je vais t'expliquer… la raison elle est toute simple. (Raclement de gorge)Tu… tu sais comment sont fait les garçons et les filles, a peu près, non ? Pas la peine de revenir sur ça, alors… voila… en fait… tu n'es pas ce que tu devrais être, et…

Tsukuyomi : Euh… Je ne comprends absolument rien à ce que vous dites.

Le chef : Il n'y a rien comprendre, il faut juste écouter. En fait, c'est très simple… (très vite) Tu-n'est-pas-un-garçon-tu-es-une-fille-avec-du-sang-qui-coule-tous-les-mois-pour-dire-que-ton-corps-est-prêt-à-concevoir-des-enfants.

… : QUOI ?????!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Ouais, je sais ça part en sucette mais ce n'est pas grave. C'est normal… Sinon encore désolé pour l'attente, en espérant que le suivant ne sera pas aussi long.

Kiss

Dogy.


End file.
